pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Am Jebus/Unused Synergy of the Whenever
add it. suggest more pl0x kthxbai.-- Jebuscontests 22:07, 14 November 2008 (EST) : , imo. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 21:11, 23 November 2008 (EST) :: ? even though i use it in RA —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 19:15, 7 December 2008 (EST) User:I Am Jebus + Guild Wars . Also, i hope you know that SF + SD doesn't work, but i'll assume that was just a joke. SD removes mesmer hexes... Gringo 19:18, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Jebus is pretty stupid, reading that far might have been too complicated for him. 72.94.141.236 19:19, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::stfu. 19:38, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::lol jebus is nub --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 19:56, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::go flame izzy, not me. 19:56, 7 December 2008 (EST) Shadow fang + shatter delusions doesnt work. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 21:01, 7 December 2008 (EST) + amirite? -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 21:07, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Optional got nerfed --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 21:07, 7 December 2008 (EST) Pretty well-know already, but and . 15:24, 8 December 2008 (EST) + + much. Its called 15 seconds of love. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:23, 8 December 2008 (EST) + Hehehe xP ''[[User:Enar|~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 16:29, 20 December 2008 (EST) Meteor->Shadow Walk->pbaoes-- ChristmasRelyk 16:47, 20 December 2008 (EST) , , . Dragnmn talk 14:08, 21 December 2008 (EST) + + . z0mg were mob go? OgreMad! :unused synergy of the whenever. 23:14, 27 December 2008 (EST) :: + --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 22:26, 29 December 2008 (EST) + hawt Kyhzna Faikun 22:07, 31 December 2008 (EST) + Siebe Is Manly ''' 09:51, 11 January 2009 (EST) + --24.216.121.135 21:35, 11 January 2009 (EST) + . Needs a helpful opponent. Dragnmn talk 07:19, 12 January 2009 (EST) + more buildwars than synergy but its still lulz --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 22:30, 12 January 2009 (EST) :Doesn't make sense to sync with an opponent. 22:35, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::i sync my opponents all the time --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 23:05, 12 January 2009 (EST) + -- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'''I hammers u!]] 22:48, 21 January 2009 (EST) + Vampiric weapon is gud [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 13:25, 22 January 2009 (EST) :Used a variation. 15:06, 22 January 2009 (EST) + *Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 15:14, 22 January 2009 (EST) + ? If equinox is that exhaustion spirit. Saint 21:12, 28 January 2009 (EST) + Signets = half recharge for your signets at no additional cost. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 21:23, 28 January 2009 (EST) + [[User:Close Impact|'Close]] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 15:50, 29 January 2009 (EST) + Gamebreaking synergy As monk with Dshot. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 13:02, 3 February 2009 (EST) + now you have a prot versus wand spikes!! :Actually, that is not unused, people use it in PvE for farming. Frenzy is to make sure SB triggers. Ricky vantof 14:19, 5 February 2009 (EST) Glyph of Renewal + Withdraw Hexes fuck you hexways. 82.75.192.76 14:37, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Uhm? Ricky vantof 14:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) :(EC)Lolwut? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::IS NOT A SYNERGY D: 82.75.192.76 14:41, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::: , , , this is though. Ricky vantof 14:46, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::Now you are just being a fucking fag tbh. Brandnew. 14:47, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::NPA, banplox Ricky vantof 14:48, 5 February 2009 (EST) + -- 15:18, 5 February 2009 :lol D/N 19:52, 5 February 2009 (EST) Vital boon only needs like 3-6 spec to be a pretty good heal tbh --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 21:36, 5 February 2009 (EST) :True. Then again, so does healsig. 21:45, 5 February 2009 (EST) and / / -- 00:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) + --75.94.77.148 02:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) + + is my favorite--Relyk 02:57, 17 February 2009 (EST) + + + + Bring in an IAS and a Zealous Bow and you can endlessly spam EVAS. Pretty energy intensive, though... 19:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) :EBVAS+Glyph of Renewal+Quickening Zephyr does the same thing. Or just bring Air of Superiority. :/ 19:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::That's probably why the synergy is unused =P . Dragnmn talk 13:15, 18 February 2009 (EST) Draw Conditions + Spotless Soul. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 20:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) + + + Oh mama.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) + . For the lulz. 03:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually pretty usable, though i don't think you'd run into it often so..--[[User:Ikimono1|'''Ikimono"My beard is thick."]] 03:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : + + + ViNcE 19:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) + against... um... condition heavy teams in PvE? 20:15, 31 August 2009 + amirite? 20:20, 31 August 2009 This guy hasn't been on pvx in months... --Frosty Mc Admin 20:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) + 12:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) + +A random load of bombing enchantments like Eternal Aura, Timebomb much? Deadfalk 16:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :This guy hasn't been on pvx in months... --Toraen 17:06, 13 October 2010 (UTC) ::years frostels 17:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC)